deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CEC JAKX/Dead Space 2: LOTP ( Chapter 2: The Memorial)
DEAD SPACE 2: Lies Of The Past (Chapter 2: The Memorial) Log: Eyes Only To: Seth Macallan - From: Bella Osseen Sent: 10/13/2511 Dear Mr. Macallan We want to inform you about recent activity from the Space Marauders lately. Take caution as entering any system with the USG Firefly. Activate your jammers once in an system to avoid them. Space Marauders have been stealing planetcrackers and other vessels for the past few years. Locating the vessels has been impossible for the government. Here are the list of recent vessels missing, if you see any, avoid contact and contact us as soon as possible. 1:USG Eclipse Type: Planetcracker - Date Missing: 4/22/2488 2:USG Jackel Type: Planetcracker - Date Missing: 7/8/2501 3:USG Orpheon Type: Planetcracker - Date Missing: 3/30/2507 4:USM Trident Type: Military Ship - Date Missing: 9/12/2500 5:USG Ishimura Type: Planetcracker - Date Missing: 4/9/2508 (We have not confirmed if space marauders have taken this vessel yet) 6:GSM Firebird Type: Space Security - Date Missing: 6/17/2511 7:GSM Dragon Type: Space Security - Date Missing: 6/17/2511 8:USG O'bannon Type: Military Ship - Date Missing: 4/29/2508 Be careful on your mission, we don't need to lose more lives. Sincerely - Bella Osseen of the EarthGov A low beeping sound came from down the hall. Greg was barely awake, laying next to a sleeping Alyssa. He rubbed his eyes and got up and walked out of the room, the beeping grew louder as he got closer. He turned on the light in the living room. The beeping was coming from the holo-computer, a red dim light was fading in and out. Greg moved closer and a small black box was on the screen with red letters saying "Incoming Call Y/N". He clicked Yes, and a familier face popped up. It was Seth. "Greg. I'm sorry, is it too late over there?" Seth said. "Yea, but it's fine. I have to get up in 3 hours. Whats up?" Greg asked in a low voice. "Nothing much man, I meant to call you earlier but I had to work. Lexine talked to your wife though. She tell you about the trip?" Seth mentioned "Yea, She did. Are you at the sprawl?" Greg asked. "Sure am, Been here since 2 weeks ago. But hey, I'm actually glad you answered, I need to talk to you about something" Seth said. "Go For It" "Well, It has been a couple months since off the Faith. I've been over here with the USG Firefly helping them smelt asteriods. I was wondering since your one of the best miners on board the Faith, maybe you could come along the next trip in a week. Would be glad to see you again dude." Greg thought for a moment. Smelting asteroids isn't not as bad as planetcracking. He hasn't seen Seth for a while anyway. He guessed it would be good to see some old friends. "How long does it take?" Greg said "About 2 to 3 weeks. Not so bad. We hear the system were going to has a mother load of minerals. So what do you say?" He asked "I guess so, I'll talk with my wife about it and see what goes on from there" Greg said. "Alright man, well I'm gonna cut it short, your going to need that sleep." Seth chuckled "Thanks man, see ya" Greg replied as he shutted down the holo-computer. 9/30/2511.It was bright and sunny outside, no clouds in sight, but still a little cold. Greg and his family were walking among the hundreds of thousands of people in the park downtown. Today was the day, the USG Faith launched, and as well remembering the lost of the USG Ishimura. Greg noticed across the crowd were a small group of protesters, saying "No To Planet Cracking" and other quotes over and over. He didn't pay attention to them. As him and his family got closer to the edge of the park just above the water, they can see the starport across the river with the Faith still docked at bay. MV-6 Security boats were patroling the river keeping other boats away to a safe distance. When a planetcracker takes off, there is a strong increase of wind up to 100 miles per hour that goes 3 miles. For everyone's safety, security keep them back a safe distance. Alex, Gregs 4 year old son, was on his shoulders. Brianna was in front of Alyssa with her arms wrapped around her. Then there was a low vibration that came from everyone's feet. Then a strong bass sound came from across the river, shaking the ground for a few seconds. The Faith was starting it's engines. After a minute or two, it started to lift. As soon as it did, fireworks all around the city started to go off. Everyone was cheering. The Faith slowly rose from its position and was about up to 500 feet high. People rose banners, saying "Carry The Torch For The Ishimura" or "Never Forget The USG Ishimura". The Faith started to rise even faster, as it was getting higher and higher, it became smaller. It soon disappeared behind the thick blue sky, and was out in space. People still cheered. The Faith was gone, to its next mission. Greg still worries deeply about everyone on board. Their last mission almost killed everyone. 10/1/2511. "Are you sure about this?" Alyssa asked worried. "I'm sure, the kids will be fine with your sister. We're only gonna be there for a few weeks." Greg said "It was your plan by the way" He added. Alyssa smiled, she really did wanted to go to the sprawl and see her old friends. But she feared flying in space.Though, Greg made her feel better and stepped onto the shuttle. They were looking for their seats, walking past other people putting their bags in the holders. Up ahead was their seats. Greg sat by the window so Alyssa wouldn't be afraid. He looked out and saw below the catwalks rising and the clamps of the ship letting go. A voice on the speakers started to come on. "Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking, we are about to begin our ascend in a few moments, please sit back and remain in your seats at all times. Once in space, the staff will be able to assist you with any concerns. Thank you for choosing Deep Space Journey." A few moments later, everyone felt a slight calm vibration throughout the ship. It was starting its engines. A few more moments, it started to rise slowly. Greg looked out and saw as everything began to become smaller. Soon he could see the entire skyline of Everlast city. Alyssa grabbed his hand as the ship made a slight jolt. It was gaining speed as it was going up. After a few moments, the ship was in space and everything felt a little smoother. The captain began to announce again. "This is your captain speaking again, in a half hour we will be activating our shock point drive to the Sprawl. Everyone must remain in their seats at all time until arrival." Alyssa looked at Greg with a worried face. Greg looked at her and smiled. "I promise you, it will be fine. When we get there it will be over. ok?" Greg promised Alyssa smiled. "I know." She whispered. Giving him a kiss and placing her head on his shoulder. The ships staff were coming around and talking with some of the passengers. Greg looked beside him, across some seats was a man with a necklace clutched in his hand. His eyes were closed and he was whispering. Greg then knew he was praying, but when the man was done, he unfolded his hand revealing the necklace had a Marker charm. Greg always see's Unitologists everywhere. Never does he see christians like him. Except for his wife. As the staff returned to their rooms. The captain began to speak again. Same as usual, but letting everyone know shock point was about to take place in a few seconds. Greg closed his eyes and thought about his kids. How much he already miss's them. After a few seconds. The ship activated its shock point drive, Greg looked out his window and saw earth disappear in a second. Greg stared out the window, outside looked like clouds rushing by quickly with waves of lightning passing by. Everything and everyone inside the ship was smooth and quiet, but outside looked like a brutal storm destroying everything. Alyssa had her head on Greg's shoulder still, her eyes closed, but not asleep. It's only been a few minutes onboard, but it felt like more than that. The captains voice then came on again. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to reach our destination. We are glad to have you with us and choosing Deep Space Journey. If you have camera's, be sure to take spetacular pictures of Saturn and the sprawl, you don't want to miss out." Alyssa opened her eyes and raised her head slowly. "Guess we're almost there, thank god" She said "It wasn't that bad. Lex and Seth are suppose to be there once we get off, does that make you feel a little better?" Greg asked. Alyssa smiled. Then the ship made a calm and slight jolt. Greg looked outside his window again and everything was gone, just star's. The ship then turned slowly, and revealed Saturn right in front of them. Greg could see up ahead, a small object. As they got closer, it was the sprawl. It looked like a letter "C" surrounding a huge tower on a chunk of rock which is the remain of what once was a moon. Skyscrapers were everywhere, bridges were connected from the city to the chunk of rock. The ship moved in closer to where everything was seen clearly. There was 3 ships docked at the sprawl. Two were planetcrackers and one a small transport ship. Which Greg noticed was the U.S.G Firefly Seth told him about. It was smaller than planetcrackers, but a good size spacecraft for smelting asteroids. It was colored white with a red stripe running horizontaly on its side, and inside the red line where white letters saying "USG Firefly". Their ship was docking right next to it. The ship settled slowly on the bay, the clamps came out and joined with the ships, pulling it toward the bridge. Greg could see the bridge had a hollow tube that ran down the whole bridge and had people inside it. The ship came to a stop and multiple little bridges inside tubes came towards the ships doors. After a few minutes, people were starting to exit out of the ship. Greg and Alyssa remained in their seats, waiting for the crowd to clear. Greg looked outside and saw a familiar man and woman. He looked closer and noticed it was Seth And Lexine. "Honey, look outside" Greg said Alyssa moved her head closer, it didn't take her long to spot Lexine in the crowd, talking with Seth. The inside started to get clear, Greg and Alyssa got up and grabbed their bags, then started to make their way off. "I don't see them, you sure this is their flight?" Lexine asked "I'm sure, this is the same ship Greg told me he was on." Seth replied "I hope so. Alyssa is scared of space traveling." Lexine mentioned "Well, Greg IS with her, she should have nothing to worry about" Seth said. "Where's Nathan by the way?" Seth added "Oh, he's at home. Not feeling so well" Lexine said "He's still having those nightmares?" Seth asked Lexine nodded. Lexine then saw Alyssa step out of the ship, making her way toward her with Greg behind her. "There they are!" " Alyssa!" Lexine shouted Lexine made her way through the crowd and met up with Alyssa. When she did, she threw her arms around Alyssa. "I haven't seen you in forever!" She said excited "For real! It's good to see you Lexine" Alyssa said Lexine then gave Greg a hug. "Hey Lexine" Greg smiled. He looked ahead and saw Seth standing, smiling at him. He started to make his way over to them. "Can't give your old pal a hug?" Seth joked. Greg chuckled. "How's it been man" He said while giving him a hug. "It's been alright. You know, the Faith is right over there, right?" Seth stated Greg looked and saw the Faith docked at bay. "Before a planetcracker can planetcrack, it must stop by the sprawl for checking" he rememberd. He sure hopes they check good this time. "You think they'll be fine Seth?" Greg asked Seth stood there looking at the Faith. "Hopefully, she's been a tough one for 61 years now. I'm sure she can do the job. It'll be fine Greg. Be glad your with your family" He smiled Greg nodded and they all began to walk down the bridge to a tram station awaiting them. While on the Tram, Lexine was talking to Alyssa. While Greg and Seth were talking about their good times on the USG Faith. The tram was white inside, with blue seats against the walls. It was filled with people from the shuttle Greg was on. The Unitologist Greg saw on the shuttle walked by with a small black bag clutched in his hands, making quick eye contact with Greg, he seemed nervous. The Tram then started to move, Greg saw the massive skyscrapers go by slowly while riding past. "The Firefly, what planetcracker are we going to for this mission?" Greg asked curiously "The U.S.G Calatrava, it's halfway done smelting a huge ass moon near the Aegis system. It's a phohibited system, from what we heard from the Earth Government. But they let us in. The moon has a motherload of resources from what the Calatrava reported. Our job of course, is to smelt the asteroids thrown up from the planetcrack. We won't be the only asteroid smelter, the U.S.G Augusta will be with us. It's already there doing a good job." Seth explained "Isn't that system near known space marauder presence?" Greg questioned "I believe so, but we've had advanced jammers installed into ships these days so they won't detect us. If they do, we have two miltary ships with us patroling around the planetcracker. The USM Forerunner and USM Medusa. The best of the best." Seth claimed with a smile. "Seems like they've been getting serious about our planetcrackers being stolen, what do you think the maruaders are doing with them?" Greg wondered. "The Earth Government believe the maruaders have a hideout lightyears away on a planet, they are using them to make their own resources so they can live. We've had no luck finding them. We captured some of their troops but they refuse to tell. One of them though, had something on him that was interesting." Seth stated. "He was a scientist, he had a book on him with needed resources for a project they are working on, called Valdosta." "Do you think it could be something lethal?" "We don't know yet, but thats what we are guessing." Greg hearing this made him awfully worried, and a bit curious what "Valdosta" was. A cold feeling crawled up his spine thinking about it. But he soon blocked it out, so he won't get carried away. The Tram began to approach huge opening doors that led into a tunnel. When it entered, the doors closed in behind them slowly. Once closed, gravity and air was restored to the room. The doors to the tram opened and people began to make their way out. Greg and the group walked out into the terminal, the room was enormous, on the ceiling was glass looking out into space. Thousands of people walking by to their transportation. Huge flags from different countries hung from the walls. In the middle of the room was a statue of Saturn rotating slowly. Greg also saw Huge screens around him turn on and play a demo, welcoming the people from Earth to the Sprawl. Greg only visited the sprawl when on Planetcrack missions, he never got the chance to see it all. "Looks amazing" Alyssa commented "Just wait until you see my place! You'll love the view." Seth said "Hey, I'll catch up with you guys later. I need to go run a few things and I'll be back" Lexine said "Meet us by the concourse." Seth reminded "I'll call" She promised Lexine walked the other way, disappearing into the crowd. About an hour later, Greg and Alyssa arrived with Seth at his place. It was a 30 story building, right next to the church of Unitology. It didn't have much windows like the rest of the buildings, most of it was just steel. When they got to the elevator, Seth pressed on the 30th floor. Seth's place was the best out of the building from what Greg heard, you could see the entire sprawl. When they got there, they found out Seth wasn't lieing at all. The condo was a three bed room, with 2 bathrooms, a dining area, living room, and a rock texture tile kitchen. The floor in the rest of the condo was just a light tan carpet. In the dining area was a glass table with 6 seats. Behind it was a huge window looking out into the sprawl, Saturn can be seen as well. In the living room, was a huge Tv on the wall, with black leather couches around it. "Nice place man, look like you put alot of work into making it look great" Greg complemented "Thanks man" Seth Thanked "Been using the money saved up from our planetcracks. Sarah is pregnant as well. We spent some of it for the baby room" "Aw, how many months?" Alyssa asked smiling "Two so far, seven more to go" Seth said smiling back. "You think it's a boy or girl?" Greg asked "I'm positive it's a girl" Seth said "Me and sarah always wanted kids, but I really want a baby girl" "Me and Greg have twins, which you haven't met yet. Doctors told me I couldn't have any more kids, theres a chance I could die." Alyssa informed. "Well when we get back, me and sarah would love to see your kids" Seth said "Now come on, we got to hit the concourse. Lexine will be there in an hour." *End Of Chapter 2* Chapter 3: Strange Readings is next! Will be here by Sunday September 12, 2010. 8:00pm Eastern time Category:Blog posts